Refrigerator decals or cards having magnet backings laminated thereto for attachment to refrigerators or other metal surface are known. These decals are used mostly for advertising purposes. However, these decals are expensive to produce as the design thereon is usually made by a silk screen process or spot color printed. Such decals are also usually mailed out to intended users by glue-tipping them to a letter or they are simply inserted in an envelope together with a letter. The assembly of these mailers with these decals is usually done by hand, which increases the cost.
With the prior art processes, when it is necessary to produce a high volume of these decals, there is very little cost reduction. Also, it is very costly to change any information printed on these decals as it is required to change the plates in the print presses. Also, matching name and address on magnet decals, with the names on letters and envelopes is manual, costly and prone to error. Matching coloring graphic quality from magnet decal, letterhead and envelope is virtually impossible. With the prior art, the manufacturing process would comprise the production of an envelope, the production of a letterhead, the production of a magnet decal, letter lazering, assembly and insertion. This results in long cycle times, errors in the matching, high waste levels and often result in short shipments.